The present invention concerns a method for use in the beating or refining of fibrous material by the mutual relative rotation of discs, for the purpose of determining and regulating the amount of energy transferred from the discs to the pulp. The invention is also concerned with a device for carrying out the method.
To ensure good pulp quality when grinding or refining fibrous material, the disturbances that occur for one reason or another in the operating conditions must be continually corrected by constant adjustment of the various process parameters to their optimum values, e.g. by adjusting the water feed to achieve a greater or lesser cooling effect, altering the pulp feed rate, resetting the clearance between the discs, or some combination of these measures. An essential prerequisite for carrying out the necessary adjustments and corrections is an exact determination of the total energy transferred to the pulp, and of the distribution of the transferred energy over the surface of the discs. Hitherto it has not been possible to determine these factors satisfactorily.